Until we meet again
by Kuro-hagi
Summary: Quelques années après le lycée, Aomine et Kagami se retrouvent dans une boîte gay. [YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 31/10/2017

 **Genre:** Romance - Yaoi

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** J'ai écris cette histoire sans aucune prétention de la publier. J'écris pour moi et uniquement pour moi depuis de nombreuses années parce que je n'ai plus de bêta-lectrice. Je ne suis donc pas entièrement satisfaite de ce travail (j'ai même beaucoup de critiques...). Donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis ! Je prends toutes critiques constructives et suggestions pour m'améliorer ! Merci :)

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

 **Remerciements:** Merci à Futae pour m'avoir encouragé à poster !

* * *

 **1.**

Kagami entre dans la boîte, lessivé. Il aurait dû rentrer chez lui, mais il a vraiment besoin de souffler de se changer les idées. Il a hésité à appeler Kuroko ou Hyuga mais ses deux amis travaillant le lendemain, il n'a pas osé les déranger. Il ne veut pas les inquiéter avec ses histoires sordides. Il ne veut pas qu'ils voient qu'il ne souriait plus comme avant. Il se laisse tomber sur un tabouret du bar et commande une bière. Ici il trouvera bien un mec pour passer la nuit. Son verre à la main il se tourne pour scruter la piste de danse et se fige. Il n'est pas sûr… Non ça ne peut pas être lui. Lui qui aime tellement les gros boobs, danser sensuellement au milieu d'hommes plus gays les uns sur les autres ? Non. Il se trompe forcément. Il ne peut détacher son regard du jeune homme aux cheveux bleu-nuit.

"C'est un basketteur pro. Il vient souvent ici… Tu ne l'avais jamais vu ? Il est célibataire si ça t'intéresse…"

Il se tourne vers le blond qui lui parle. Et le regarde avec incrédulité.

"Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?"

"ça fait au moins 10 minutes que tu le fixes. J'ai tenté ma chance, tout à fait mon genre. Apparemment, il est assez difficile… mais j'ai remarqué qu'il aimait les mecs grands et baraqués. Tu devrais tenter ta chance."

"J'suis pas intéressé." maugrée t il à l'inconnu.

Le jeune garçon rit et s'éloigne pour chercher une nouvelle proie. Basketteur pro ? Alors… c'est forcément lui. Aomine. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'Aomine était gay ou au moins bi, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Depuis combien de temps s'étaient-ils perdu de vue ? Deux peut être trois ans, avant ils se voyaient régulièrement étant deux amis proches de Kuroko. Ils n'étaient jamais devenus de très bons amis, pas qu'ils n'auraient pas pu, mais il n'était pas dans le même lycée pas la même fac, ils ne se voyaient pas suffisamment pour lier une vraie amitié, mais ils s'entendaient bien malgré leurs chamailleries incessantes lesquelles finalement amusaient beaucoup leurs amis. Peut-être aussi que se sachant attiré par lui, il avait préféré garder ses distances.

Perdu dans ses pensées Kagami ne remarque pas tout de suite l'homme qui tourne autour du basketteur. Il se lève d'un bond, quand il le reconnaît. Il n'a pas envisagé d'aller saluer Aomine. Pas ce soir en tout cas. Aomine n'est pas à proprement parler son ami, mais il est l'ami de Kuroko et néanmoins une personne qu'il estime. Il ne laissera pas ce connard toucher de près ou de loin à quelqu'un qu'il apprécie. Il rejoint les deux hommes qui dansent lascivement. Il fait face à Aomine arrivant dans le dos de son partenaire de danse. Aomine le regarde plus que surpris, le regard de Kagami est flippant. Il veut tuer quelqu'un ou quoi ? C'est pas loin en tout cas. Aomine s'apprête à s'excuser pensant que l'envie de meurtre lui est destinée, il ne savait pas que ce gars était son mec. Mais Kagami l'ignore et se penche à l'oreille de l'autre, se collant sensuellement dans son dos.

"Tu touches un cheveux de ce mec et je te refais le portrait."

Aomine voit la haine dans le regard de l'ancien basketteur, il est bien content que ce regard ne lui soit pas adressé. L'autre ricane.

"Hm… Kagami j'ignorais que c'était ton nouveau mec. Tu sais bien… Un plan à trois ça me dérange pas…"

Aomine le voit grimacer de douleur avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase.

"Juste un ami. Mais même mes amis ne sont pas pour toi. Je t'ai déjà donné un avertissement."

L'homme grimace toujours de douleur et semble incapable de répondre. Aomine ne voit pas les mains de Kagami. Mais il est sûr qu'il pourrait vraiment blesser cet homme. Il ignore ce qu'il lui a fait. Mais ne tenant pas plus que ça à passer sa soirée avec ce type, et le pompier est nettement plus intéressant, il décide d'intervenir. Il pose une main apaisante sur l'épaule de l'ancien basketteur aux cheveux rouges.

"Oi Taiga! C'est bon. Il n'en vaut pas la peine lâche le."

Kagami hésite. Aomine s'approche un peu plus et pose sa seconde main sur la hanche du garçon.

"Taiga viens. On se casse d'ici."

Kagami lâche soudainement sa proie levant les mains et se laisse entraîner par le basketteur qui le tient par le bras. Il le fait quitter la boîte et l'entraîne jusqu'à un fast-food qu'ils connaissent bien, ouvert 24/24. Une fois installés avec des cafés face à face, Aomine observe le tigre silencieusement. Sa rage semble se calmer doucement.

"Taiga… C'était qui ce mec ?"

Kagami soupire et lève les yeux sur Aomine.

"Il t'a offert à boire ?"

"Il n'a pas eu le temps… C'était qui ?"

"Personne."

Aomine se retint d'insister malgré l'envie qui le démange. Il connaît plutôt bien le tigre, il n'est pas du genre violent. Deux d'eux, celui qui pouvait avoir recours aux poings c'était Aomine pas Kagami. Cette violence ce n'est pas lui. Il ne sait pas ce que ce gars lui a fait. Mais ça doit être grave. Il prend sur lui de changer de sujet.

"Ça faisait longtemps."

Kagami se détend un peu et sourit au basketteur.

"Ouais… Un sacré bout de temps en fait."

"Tu n'es pas venu au dernier anniversaire de Tetsu."

"J'étais de garde."

"C'est ce qu'il a dit."

"Je suis surpris de te rencontrer dans une boîte gay."

Aomine rigole.

"Je ne pensais pas non plus t'y rencontrer."

"Mai-chan ?"

"Une couverture…"

Le basketteur n'hésite pas longtemps. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, peut-être qu'il espère que Kagami lui parle en retour, mais il lui raconte.

"J'étais amoureux d'un gars au collège. Je lui ai dit… Je me suis fait jeté en mode 't'es un monstre'. Deux semaines plus tard, on dérouille l'équipe de ce même gars sur le terrain… Il cesse de se battre… Il me regarde effrayé… Et les paroles encore 't'es un monstre'."

Il soupire et boit une gorgée de café.

"La suite tu la connais… dépression… Et j'ai essayé de m'intéresser au fille comme un mec… normal… Pour entrer dans le moule."

"Même pas bi ?"

Aomine a une petite moue dégoûtée.

"Nop. Même pas."

"Et personne n'est au courant ?"

"Tetsu. Je lui ai dit y'a quelques années. Satsuki elle l'a toujours su. Et toi ? Tetsu est au courant ?"

Kagami hausse les épaules.

"Oui. Tatsuya, Alex, Hyuga, Kiyoshi… En fait, je pense que tout le monde le sait maintenant."

"J'étais pas dans la confidence."

Aomine se lève.

"Je reste à Tokyo quelques temps. On se reverra sûrement dans cette boîte. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Taiga."


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 01/11/2017

 **Genre:** Romance - Yaoi

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Voici le second chapitre de cette petite fic. Je précise qu'elle ne sera pas longue, que tous les chapitres sont déjà écris... Il me reste quelques dernières relectures à faire. Donc vous pouvez profiter de mise à jour rapide !

Encore une fois j'ai écris cette histoire sans aucune prétention de la publier. Actuellement, sans bêta-reader, je ne suis donc pas entièrement satisfaite de ce travail (j'ai même beaucoup de critiques...). Donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis ! Je prends toutes critiques constructives et suggestions pour m'améliorer ! Merci :)

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

 **Remerciements:** Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lus. Un grand merci à toutes celles qui ont ajoutés mon histoire en favoris/suivis. Et un immense merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé un petit mot... ça fait vraiment plaisir !

* * *

 **2.**

Aomine repère ses cheveux rouges au bar. Depuis deux semaines, il l'a cherché tous les soirs où il a pu revenir dans ce bar. Il le rejoint, prend le tabouret à côté de lui et laisse échapper un soupir d'agacement.

"File moi ton numéro. C'est chiant de te chercher dans cette foule."

Kagami regarde Aomine.

"Salut. Content de te voir moi aussi."

"Ah m'emmerde pas ! Je suis pas d'humeur ce soir."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?"

 _Deux semaines que je t'attend._ Aomine hausse les épaules, plutôt manger un rat mort que d'avouer ça.

"Alors ton numéro ?"

Kagami soupire, feignant d'être contrarié par la demande et tend la main pour prendre le téléphone du basketteur. Kagami est surpris en voyant la photo que le garçon avait comme fond d'écran l'équipe des 'vorpal sword', la génération des miracles et Kagami. C'était i ans.

"Tu as gardé cette photo ?"

"Ouais. C'est la meilleure team ever. Le grand aux cheveux rouge là tu vois ? Je l'aurais pas rencontré je serais probablement pas là où je suis aujourd'hui."

"Baka ! N'importe quoi !"

Aomine rigole.

"Pourquoi ça te gêne Bakagami ? C'est la vérité. Tu peux assumer que tu m'as redonné goût au basket. Je déplore que tu aies abandonné."

"J'ai pas abandonné. Mais devenir pro… Non… J'aime la compétition mais je veux que ça reste un jeu… De la détente."

"Et puis le bon samaritain qui sommeillait en toi devait s'exprimer ! Je sais que tu es bon dans ton boulot Taiga."

"Mouais…"

Kagami reposa le téléphone sur le bar. Aomine le prend, pianote quelques secondes et le range dans sa poche en souriant.

"Maintenant tu as le miens aussi. Fais moi signe quand tu passes par ici. Je serais content de discuter un peu avec toi. Faut que je bouge j'ai un match demain."

"Contre Ike."

Aomine sourit. Kagami suit donc encore le basket et plus particulièrement son équipe. Il pose une main amicale sur l'épaule du garçon aux cheveux rouges et quitte les lieux.

Aomine envoyait régulièrement des messages à Kagami qui en fut d'abord surpris. Au début, c'était juste pour lui dire qu'il allait en boîte, puis pour lui demander de l'avertir quand il comptait y aller. Ils s'y étaient alors revus et avaient passé une longue soirée à discuter. Mais comme Kagami n'y allait pas fréquemment à cause de ses horaires particuliers, Aomine avait fini par lui envoyer des messages pour discuter, pour prolonger les conversations qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils réussissaient à se voir. Ils parlaient beaucoup basket, mais aussi de choses plus intimes comme leur boulot respectifs. Aomine attendait patiemment le moment où Kagami lui confierait l'histoire de ce gars qui au fond leur avaient permis de se retrouver. Il avait eu la confirmation auprès de Kuroko que l'histoire était moche très moche. Il attendrait. Ils avaient rapidement repris leur mode de communication de l'époque se chamaillant pour un oui ou pour un non.

Kagami se laisse tomber sur le banc dans le vestiaire. Il reste un long moment sans bouger à fixer le carrelage blanc devant lui. Les yeux secs et pourtant une furieuse envie de pleurer de hurler, il ne fait pas un mouvement. Derrière lui la porte s'ouvre. Une main se pose sur son épaule.

"Bon boulot Kagami ! Tu devrais rentrer chez toi."

Izuno termine à voix basse en détachant sa main de lui.

"Tu n'es pas responsable."

Kagami baisse la tête, retenant ses larmes avec peine. Il sort son téléphone et le rallume, sans oser s'avouer qu'il attend un message d'Aomine. Son téléphone bipe, il achève de retirer son t-shirt avant de le consulter, avec toujours cette petite euphorie au creux du ventre, mélange d'espoir et d'appréhension avant de voir que c'est bien le nom d'Aomine qui s'affiche. Il se sent aussi con qu'une petite lycéenne attendant le message du beau gosse de la classe. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage. Rien que de voir son nom s'afficher sur son écran ça lui faisait plaisir c'était vraiment idiot. Pourtant, là vraiment il en avait besoin. Il lit le message avant d'aller sous la douche.

 _[ **De : Aomine - 16:08**_

 _Putain je suis cassé, l'entraîneur a été exécrable aujourd'hui. Tu as vu le match hier soir ? Comme ils ont été trop bons ? ]_

Serviette autour des hanches, dégoulinant il s'assit sur le banc et prend le temps de répondre avant de se sécher.

 _[ **De : Taiga - 01:47**_

 _T'as pas été sage pour que l'entraîneur te punisse ? J'ai vu le replay ce matin. Un super match ouais. ]_

Il sursaute surpris que la réponse d'Aomine arrive aussi vite.

 _[ **De : Aomine - 01:48**_

 _Comment s'est passée ta journée ?_

 _ **De : Taiga - 01:48**_

 _Tu devrais dormir Aho !_

 _ **De : Aomine - 01:49**_

 _Pas sommeil. Comment s'est passée ta journée ? ]_

Aomine n'est pas encore prêt à avouer qu'il attendait sa réponse, qu'il ne voulait pas aller se coucher sans avoir discuté un peu avec lui. Les minutes passent à fixer le téléphone silencieux.

Le coeur serré Kagami fixe l'écran de son téléphone et la question qui fait mal. Non. Il ne peut pas lui dire ça. Il repose le téléphone. La mine sombre il se sèche et commence à s'habiller. Son téléphone bipe encore.

 _[ **De : Aomine - 01:55**_

 _Taiga ? ]_

Aomine peste. Il sent le pompier distant. De temps en temps, comme là, Kagami ne répondait pas à ses questions. Aomine avait alors le sentiment que le tigre, cachait quelque chose.

Habillé, Kagami discute deux minutes avec un collègue dans sa poche son téléphone sonne de nouveau. La boule au ventre, il salue ses collègues et quitte la caserne avant de lire le dernier message d'Aomine.

 _[ **De : Aomine - 02:02**_

 _Taiga… parle moi… ]_

Mais seul encore une fois le silence lui répond. Il est inquiet. Ce silence ne lui plait pas. Est-ce que Kagami s'était trouvé un mec ? Cette idée le contrarie.

Kagami soupire. _Insiste pas Aomine s'il te plaît. Je veux pas te parler de ça. Avec toi je veux juste sourire. S'il te plaît._ Il range le téléphone au fond de sa poche et prend le métro pour rentrer chez lui. Il se déchausse rapidement et balance son sac dans un coin avant de se rendre dans la cuisine, posant nonchalamment son téléphone sur le plan. Il sort de quoi grignoter et boire. Son téléphone bipe encore.

 _[ **De : Aomine - 02:37**_

 _Bonne nuit Taiga ]_

Kagami lit le message. Son ventre se noue. Il se laisse glisser contre le frigo le téléphone dans la main. Le visage enfouit dans ses avant-bras posés sur ses genoux, la main crispée sur son téléphone il pleure doucement. _Aomine me laisse pas s'il te plaît._ Il relève la tête pour relire les derniers messages d'Aomine. Pourquoi n'accepte-t-il pas son aide ? Il ne veut pas lui parler et pourtant, il ne veut pas qu'Aomine l'abandonne ? Il n'était pas cohérent. Finalement il se décide et pianote rapidement sur son téléphone avant de se relever pour enfin se décider à manger.

 _[ **De : Taiga - 03:12**_

 _Incendie. Éteint à minuit. Pas pu sauver une mère et son bébé. ]_

Aomine fixe un moment le message. Merde. Il connaît suffisamment le jeune pompier pour savoir que celui-ci doit être effondré. Il se redresse, assis dans son lit les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Il hésite, mais finalement ses doigts glissent sur le clavier pour rédiger un message.

 _[ **De : Aomine - 03:16**_

 _C'est moche. Tu veux en parler ? ]_

Kagami sursaute en voyant son téléphone afficher un nouveau message d'Aomine. Il est incroyable ce mec. De nouveau son coeur fait des bonds comme celui d'une lycéenne. C'est pas raisonnable de flirter avec ce mec, mais putain ça lui fait plaisir.

 _[ **De : Taiga - 03:17**_

 _'Tain tu dors jamais ?_

 _ **De : Aomine - 03:17**_

 _Tu veux un câlin ? ]_

Kagami rigole seul dans son appartement. Et comment qu'il veut un câlin. Il répond du tac-o-tac. Il faut qu'Aomine dorme maintenant. Il sait à quelle heure le jeune homme se lève le matin.

 _[ **De : Taiga - 03:18**_

 _Baka ! Je veux dormir et tu devrais en faire autant._

 _ **De : Taiga - 03:18**_

 _Bonne nuit Aomine._

 _ **De : Taiga - 03:19**_

 _Merci_

 _ **De : Aomine - 03:19**_

 _J'ai compris. Je vais me coucher._

 _Bonne nuit Taiga. ]_

Un peu rassuré Aomine parvient cette fois à s'endormir.

Après cette nuit là, Aomine constata avec soulagement que Kagami ne laissait plus ses messages sans réponse et se confiait à lui plus facilement. Quand ils se voyaient, ils avaient conscience qu'un truc se passait entre eux. Ils flirtaient c'était évident. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient presser d'aller plus loin. Les messages étaient quotidien et ils avaient leur petit rituel, chaque matin en se levant une des premières choses qu'ils faisaient et la dernière chose qu'ils faisaient le soir était de s'envoyer un message.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 02/11/2017

 **Genre:** Romance - Yaoi

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Voici le troisième et le quatrième chapitre de cette petite fic. Ces deux chapitres étant plus courts que les autres... J'ai décidé de vous les poster en même temps :)

Encore une fois j'ai écris cette histoire sans aucune prétention de la publier. Actuellement, sans bêta-reader, je ne suis donc pas entièrement satisfaite de ce travail (j'ai même beaucoup de critiques...). Donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis ! Je prends toutes critiques constructives et suggestions pour m'améliorer ! Merci :)

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

 **Remerciements:** Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lues. Un grand merci à toutes celles qui ont ajoutées mon histoire en favoris/suivis. Et un immense merci à toutes celles qui ont laissées un petit mot... ça fait vraiment plaisir !

* * *

 **3.**

"Aomine-kun comment vas-tu ?"

"Bien. Et toi Tetsu ?"

"Bien. A quoi tu joues avec Kagami-kun ?"

Aomine ouvre la bouche une première fois avant de la refermer sans bien comprendre la question.

"Comment ça à quoi je joue ?"

"Il m'a laissé entendre que depuis que vous vous êtes recroisés en boîte… C'était y'a presque 6 mois maintenant… Vous flirtez."

Aomine a un sourire machiavélique et se penche sur son ami par-dessus la table.

"Bah mon Tetsu t'es jaloux ?"

Kuroko reste parfaitement impassible, tout juste il laisse entrevoir son exaspération d'un haussement très léger de sourcil. Aomine se redresse en soupirant.

"Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu veux Aomine ?"

"Et pourquoi tu me poses la question à moi ?"

"Je sais qu'il amoureux de toi depuis que je sais qu'il est gay… Mais et toi ?"

"T'inquiètes pas pour lui. Je ne joues pas. Les…"

Aomine soupire. Il fait son fier mais il n'en mène pas large.

"... sentiments sont partagés. Je suis pas un connard. Ok. J'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse. Mais c'est justement parce que je ne veux m'investir que si ça vaut le coup. Et Taiga il vaut le coup sans aucun doute."

Kuroko esquisse un sourire.

"Aomine-kun tu as sacrément mûrit."

"Ah ah ah ! Bon c'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?"

"Pourquoi tu attends ?"

"Et lui ?"

"Il t'aime depuis trop longtemps, il a nié ses sentiments depuis trop longtemps. Tu le sais n'est ce pas qu'il ne fera jamais le premier pas. Alors toi… Tu attends quoi ?"

"Qu'il me fasse confiance."

"Je ne comprends pas. Kagami-kun te fait confiance."

"Tu te souviens comment je l'ai revu ? Le gars qu'il aurait pu tuer d'un regard ?"

"Oui."

"Quand il sera prêt à me raconter cette histoire… Il me fera suffisamment confiance."

"Mais… Peut-être qu'il n'acceptera de te la raconter que si vous êtes intimes."

Aomine sourit.

"Il te l'a raconté à toi. Je veux pas juste être son petit ami… Je veux être d'abord son ami… Le meilleur peut-être… Tu connais Taiga aussi bien que moi. Toi tu as même peut-être connu ses ex. Je suis sûr que c'est le gars prévenant, qui fera tout ce qui lui est possible pour que l'autre soit heureux quitte à en oublier ce qu'il veut lui, à faire tous les compromis possibles à… tout accepter… Sauf peut-être d'arrêter le basket faut pas déconner non plus… mais tu vois l'idée. J'ai raison ou pas ?"

"Oui. Taiga a toujours à coeur d'aider les autres."

"Et il s'oublie lui même. Et dans une relation amoureuse, il le fait encore plus. Il se sent obligé d'être fort. Je veux pas qu'il soit fort avec moi. Je veux que le soir où au boulot ça a été trop dur il accepte de chialer dans mes bras. Je veux qu'il me dise sans gêne qu'il a peur des clebs et qu'on en rigole ensemble. Je veux qu'il se repose sur moi autant qu'il me demandera de me reposer sur lui."

Kuroko reste silencieux quelques minutes. Aomine passe sa main devant ses yeux pour le sortir de ses rêveries.

"Oi Tetsu t'es toujours là ?"

"Oui."

"Ben alors… tu buggues ?"

"Aomine-kun je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Je suis content et rassuré pour Kagami-kun. Prends ton temps si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais… méfies-toi quand même qu'il ne rencontre pas quelqu'un d'autre."

"J'ose espérer que ça n'arrivera pas… et en fait même si c'est le cas, je le laisserai pas filer sans rien faire."

Aomine sourit un éclair de défi dans le regard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 02/11/2017

 **Genre:** Romance - Yaoi

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Voici le troisième et le quatrième chapitre de cette petite fic. Ces deux chapitres étant plus courts que les autres... J'ai décidé de vous les poster en même temps :)

Encore une fois j'ai écris cette histoire sans aucune prétention de la publier. Actuellement, sans bêta-reader, je ne suis donc pas entièrement satisfaite de ce travail (j'ai même beaucoup de critiques...). Donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis ! Je prends toutes critiques constructives et suggestions pour m'améliorer ! Merci :)

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

 **Remerciements:** Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lues. Un grand merci à toutes celles qui ont ajoutées mon histoire en favoris/suivis. Et un immense merci à toutes celles qui ont laissées un petit mot... ça fait vraiment plaisir !

* * *

 **4.**

 _[ **De : Aomine - 09:19**_

 _Oi Taiga ! Je joue contre les bulls aujourd'hui. Tu viens nous voir ? T'as intérêt de m'encourager ! ]_

Kagami, sous la douche, Le garçon regarde le téléphone et intercepte le message. Il aremarqué que son petit ami envoyait beaucoup de SMS et en recevait autant sinon plus. Depuis deux semaines il fréquente le pompier. Il profite qu'il soit sous la douche pour jeter un oeil. Pratiquement tous les messages proviennent de ce gars 'Aomine'. Mais c'est qui celui-là ? Kagami ne lui en a jamais parlé. Pourquoi ? Il lit l'historique des messages. Ils flirtent ! Il se fend d'une réponse sèche.

 _[ **De : Taiga - 09:22**_

 _Arrête d'envoyer des messages à mon mec connard. Je sais pas qui t'es mais Taiga est à moi. ]_

Aomine est choqué et son estomac fait des noeuds quand il lit le dernier message reçu de Kagami. Depuis quand avait-il un mec ? Il envoie aussitôt un message à Kuroko pour poser la question.

 _[ **De : Aomine - 09:28**_

 _Oi Tetsu ! Depuis quand Kagami a un mec ?_

 _Ce con lit les messages que je lui envoie et répond… C'est du sérieux ? ]_

Aomine lance son téléphone sur le lit. Il tremble. Merde. Pourquoi Kagami ne lui a rien dit ? Si c'était sérieux… Il lui en aurait parlé, non ? Ils sont amis à présent non ? Aomine tourne en rond. Lui aussi il a eu des mecs depuis qu'il flirtait avec Kagami, mais il ne lui en avait jamais parlé non plus. Bon ça ne durait rarement plus d'une soirée. Aomine attrape son téléphone pour lire la réponse de Kuroko.

 _[ **De : Tetsu - 09:44**_

 _Bonjour Aomine-kun,_

 _Kagami-kun sort avec Hiro-kun depuis 2 semaines. Pour savoir si c'est sérieux ce n'est pas à moi de répondre. Tu devrais lui poser la question._

 _ **De : Aomine - 09:45**_

 _Je peux pas faire ça ! Et même si je le fais… je fais comment si ce crétin répond à sa place ?_

 _ **De : Tetsu - 09:46**_

 _Appelle-le. Tu seras sûr que c'est lui qui répond. Ou envoie lui un message quand il est au travail. Je sais que tu connais ses horaires par coeur. ]_

Appelle-le ?! Il en a de bonne le Kuroko. Il ne pouvait pas l'appeler pour ça. Aomine de mauvaise humeur achève de s'habiller rapidement, glisse son téléphone dans sa poche et se rend à son entraînement. Il n'ose pas renvoyer un message au tigre, bien qu'il en crève d'envie. Les deux heures d'entraînement lui changent un peu les idées. Mais depuis 1h qu'il est à table avec ses coéquipiers il ne cesse de regarder son téléphone. Kagami ne lui a pas envoyer un seul message depuis le matin. Il était… en manque ? Il trouve insupportable soudain de ne pas savoir où il est, ce qu'il fait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 03/11/2017

 **Genre:** Romance - Yaoi

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Me revoilà avec le cinquième chapitre ! J'espère que vous passez toujours un bon moment à lire cette fic ! Voilà un chapitre... intéressant ! Enfin des réponses ;)

Demain je ne pourrais pas poster, alors la prochaine mise à jour sera dimanche et ce sera l'avant-dernier chapitre !

Comme les fois précédentes, je poste actuellement sans bêta-reader, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce travail (j'ai même beaucoup de critiques...). Donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis ! Je prends toutes critiques constructives et suggestions pour m'améliorer ! Merci :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Remerciements:** Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lues. Un grand merci à toutes celles qui ont ajoutées mon histoire en favoris/suivis. Et un immense merci à toutes celles qui ont laissées un petit mot... ça fait vraiment plaisir !

* * *

 **5.**

Aomine est énervé. 6 semaines. 6 semaines que Kagami sort avec ce mec. 6 semaines que ses sms se font beaucoup plus rares. 6 semaines qu'il ne l'a pas vu.

 _[ **De : Tetsu - 13:14**_

 _Tu as vu les infos ?! Le bâtiment qui s'est écroulé après le tremblement de terre. Kagami y était. ]_

Aomine blêmit. Il sort rapidement du vestiaires pour appeler le tigre. Il tombe sur la messagerie mais ne laisse pas de message. Il retourne à l'intérieur pour se doucher rapidement avant d'essayer une nouvelle fois d'appeler. Au troisième essai, il se résigne à laisser un message. 'Taiga… C'est moi. Tetsu m'a dit que tu étais là-bas. Comment tu vas ? Si tu veux aller te défouler sur un terrain, discuter… K'so… Apelle moi…' Il raccroche et rentre chez lui. Sans nouvelle de son ami, il envoie un message.

 _[ **De : Aomine - 15:35**_

 _Taiga. Donne moi des nouvelles, s'il te plaît… Tu as pas été blessé ? ]_

Aomine allume la télé. Il joue avec son téléphone attendant avec angoisse des nouvelles.

 _[ **De : Aomine - 16:01**_

 _Dis moi que tu es pas tout seul au moins… ]_

 _Dis moi que ton mec s'occupe de toi au moins_. Aomine regarde le contenu de son frigo blasé. Il n'avait pas fait les courses, il n'a rien à manger, mais il n'a pas vraiment faim non plus. 21h, il est toujours sans nouvelle de Kagami et de plus en plus inquiet. Kuroko l'a informé que leur ami commun n'avait pas été blessé mais il ne sait rien d'autre. Il sort une bière. Il était sur le point de l'ouvrir quand son téléphone sonne enfin. Il décroche aussitôt.

"Taiga ?! ça va ?"

"..."

"Taiga ?"

"... Hai…"

La voix de son ami, lui fait mal au coeur. Il s'assit dans son canapé. Il laisse le silence s'installer. C'est pas grave. Il a appelé, il veut juste de la compagnie. Il ne brise le silence qu'au bout de longues minutes.

"Tu es tout seul ?"

"... Hai… Je voulais voir personne."

"Tu veux en parler ?"

"..."

"..."

"Je sais pas… Je… Je suis fatigué… Mais j'ai peur de dormir…"

"Tu veux que je vienne ?"

"... Non… Non… C'est pas une bonne idée…"

"A cause de ton mec ?"

"..."

"Et il est pas là ?"

"Je voulais voir personne."

Aomine a un petit sourire satisfait et content.

"Va t'allonger… je reste au téléphone jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes…"

Kagami ne proteste pas. Aomine l'entend se lever, des pas puis le bruit du matelas. Il doit vraiment être mal pour accepter ça sans broncher.

"Tu veux que je te raconte mon dernier match ?"

"Hai… "

Aomine s'exécute. Il parle longuement du match, puis il change de sujet parlant de toute autre chose. Il parle plus d'une heure avant d'être sûr que son ami dormait et de raccrocher. Il laisse un message.

 _[ **De : Aomine - 22:47**_

 _Tu peux rappeler à n'importe quelle heure. Je laisse le téléphone allumé. Bonne nuit Taiga. ]_

Il s'est retenu de conclure son message d'un 'je t'aime' et se contenta d'un 'Bonne nuit'. Il n'aime pas savoir Kagami dans cet état. Il faut qu'il lui parle. Mais comme l'approcher avec son mec pot de colle ? Il faut qu'il lui dise de quitter ce connard. Il faut qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime et que lui saura prendre soin de lui.

Malgré ses bonnes résolutions Aomine ne fait rien. 3 semaines plus tard, il fait même la connaissance d'Hiro lors d'une soirée chez Kuroko. Il se fait violence pour l'ignorer, alors qu'Hiro, beau garçon il faut l'avouer, le met au défi de s'approcher de Kagami. Mais Aomine se fiche des regards d'Hiro. Il a bien l'intention de profiter un peu de Kagami. Justement il le repère sur le balcon alors que Kuroko occupe Hiro. Son ami lui adresse un regard appuyé comme pour lui signifier d'en profiter. Il n'hésite pas alors à rejoindre Kagami.

"Oi Taiga."

"Aomine."

Le dit Aomine regarde son ami bizarrement et lui donne une tape sur la tête.

"Bah vas-y cache ta joie de me voir !"

"Désolé. C'est pas ça."

"Ça va. Ça va. Il a l'air gentil… et il est mignon."

"Tu veux vraiment parler de mon mec ?"

Il hausse les épaules.

"C'est du sérieux ?"

"Il est gentil."

"Et ?"

"Et quoi ?"

"Il est juste… gentil ? Et ça répond pas à ma question."

"J't'emmerde Aomine."

"Moi je dis ça… C'est pas avec un mec 'gentil' que tu seras heureux. Taiga."

Kagami s'énerve un peu.

"Ah bon ?! Et à ton avis j'ai besoin d'un mec comment ?! Comme toi ?"

"Pourquoi pas ? J'ai l'avantage d'aimer le basket autant que toi. De savoir te changer les idées quand tu en as besoin, de t'écouter quand il faut. Et de te casser les couilles bien comme il faut pour pas que tu t'emmerdes au quotidien."

"Baka !"

"Quoi ?!"

Aomine soupire et s'accoude à la rambarde à côté de son ami.

"Je suis sérieux Taiga."

"T'abuses Aomine. Me dire ça alors que mon mec est juste à côté."

"Quoi ? Tu as peur de pas me résister ?"

"Non. Mais s'il t'entendait ?! Il pourrait croire que…"

"Que mes sentiments sont partagés ? Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que ce n'est pas le cas."

"T'es chiant Aho !"

"C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !"

Aomine sourit mais se détourne.

"Taiga… c'était qui ce mec ?"

Kagami regarde le baskteteur il sait parfaitement de qui il parle.

"Taiga… Dans tous les cas, je suis ton ami. Et si tu es vraiment heureux avec Hiro. Tant mieux, je suis content pour toi. Je ferais rien pour vous séparer. Mais quoiqu'il arrive je suis ton ami et tu peux compter sur moi."

"Il a abusé de mon ex."

Aomine se tourne avec stupeur vers Kagami qui regarde en bas, les phalange blanchie à trop serrer la rambarde.

"Il l'a violé tu veux dire ?"

"Il l'a forcé à faire un truc à trois avec un gars qu'il ne connaissait pas… Il était consentant pour coucher avec lui… mais pas avec l'autre. Sauf qu'une fois sur place… Il n'a pas osé dire non."

"Il te trompait ?"

"Ouais…"

"S'il te trompait… Je suis pas sûr de vraiment comprendre…"

"Il m'a drogué et il m'a forcé à regarder."

Aomine regarde son ami horrifié.

"Et je suis pas le seul à qui il a fait le coup."

"... le fils de pute… Ok… Si on le recroise, je t'aiderai à le butter."

Kagami laisse échapper un petit rire.

"Aho !"

"Daiki. Appelle moi Daiki sérieux."

"Mais bien sûr Aho."

Aomine se penche sur le pompier, si proche que ses lèvres sont à rien de frôler son oreille. Le souffle chaud dans son cou le fait frémir.

"Daiki, Dai, Dai-kun, Dai-chan… Tu as le choix. Mais Aomine n'est pas une option si tu veux que je couche avec toi."

Aomine se redresse juste à temps, car Hiro fait irruption sur le balcon. Jetant un regard noir à Aomine, il murmure d'une petite voix.

"Taiga ?! Je suis fatigué on rentre ?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 05/11/2017

 **Genre:** Romance - Yaoi

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Il est plus long que les précédents et... je vous laisse découvrir ^^

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis ! Je prends toutes critiques constructives et suggestions pour m'améliorer ! Merci :)

Bonne lecture !

 **Remerciements:** Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lues. Un grand merci à toutes celles qui ont ajoutées mon histoire en favoris/suivis. Et un immense merci à toutes celles qui ont laissées un petit mot... ça fait vraiment plaisir !

* * *

 **6.**

 _[_ _ **De : Tetsu - 22:34**_

 _Aomine-kun, je viens d'avoir le chef de Kagami-kun. Il s'inquiète pour lui. Il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer, mais il était apparemment très choqué. Il ne répond pas au téléphone. As-tu des nouvelles de ton côté ? Tu sais où le trouver ?_

 _ **De : Aomine-kun - 22:34**_

 _Il m'a envoyé un message y'a 10 min. Je le rejoins. Je te tiens au courant. ]_

Il avait trouvé le message de Kagami très étrange. A présent, il comprend pourquoi. Il s'habille en vitesse et se rend au bar habituel. Il trouve le tigre rapidement à une table la tête posée sur ses avant-bras. Il pose une main sur son épaule.

"Oi Taiga. Tu voulais me voir ?"

Kagami relève la tête. Ses yeux sont rouges. Aomine s'assoit à côté de lui. Il pose sa main sur l'avant-bras de son ami et souffle doucement.

"Dis moi…"

"Accident de voiture… Il avait bu. Il s'en sort indemme. Elle avait 8 ans… On a réussi à la désincarcéré de la voiture, une boucherie… On l'a emmené à l'hôpital…"

Une larme coule sur sa joue encore une, il en a déjà laissé couler tellement mais il ne fait pas l'effort de la cacher de la retenir. C'est juste Aomine après tout. Aomine qui n'attend rien de lui, qui ne le juge pas. Aomine qui l'écoute et dans les bras duquel il a juste envie de se blottir, de se cacher de toutes ces choses horribles qu'il voit. Il regarde sa main vide ouverte paume vers le ciel.

"Elle tenait ma main. Elle me regardait dans les yeux. Elle était tellement forte. Elle n'a pas pleuré. Elle savait… Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Elle n'a pas pleuré. Elle était résigné. Elle n'en voulait à personne. Elle serrait fort ma main et dans son regard, il n'y avait que la résignation et la peur… J'ai été incapable de lui parler… J'ai vu… J'ai vu la lumière s'éteindre dans son regard."

Il ferme les yeux. Et il se remet à pleurer. Aomine remonte sa main sur la nuque du jeune pompier et l'attire contre lui. Il embrasse doucement ses cheveux. Il ne prononce pas un mot. Il n'y a rien à dire. Il laisse le garçon pleurer dans ses bras. Kagami enroule un bras autour de sa taille, sa main se faufile aussitôt sous son t-shirt. Aomine frissonne et serre un peu plus le garçon contre lui. Il pose ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Bordel il sent trop bon. Ils restent un long moment comme ça. Un peu calmé Kagami se redresse et Aomine le lâche à regret. Le tigre parle encore, décrivant l'horreur de ce qu'il vivait et ressentait.

"Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir continuer…"

"Tu plaisantes ? Tu aimes ton boulot au moins autant que tu aimes le basket… Jouer au basket et voler au secours des gens c'est ce que tu fais de mieux. Je sais que c'est dur… non… Je sais pas… Mais j'imagine. T'es un héro mec. T'as toujours été un héro."

"Arrête je suis pas un héro."

"Bien sûr que si. Tous les pompiers sont des héros. Et tu es mon héro personnel, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu m'as sauvé…"

Aomine regarde Kagami boire son cinquième verre de whisky. Il n'a pas essayé de l'en empêcher.

"... Tu peux pas arrêter Taiga. Parce que tu es un bon pompier. Parce que… C'est pas ce que tu veux. Tu es juste sous le choc."

Puis Aomine murmure.

"Je te raccompagne chez toi. Faut que tu te reposes. Et tu as déjà trop bu."

Mais Kagami a peur de se retrouver seul, dans son appartement grand et vide.

"Taiga pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé… Hiro ? Vous avez… rompu ?" _Et pourquoi Tetsu m'a appelé moi ?_

"Non… Je… Il… Il a pas besoin de me voir comme ça."

"Tu ne devrais pas à avoir de pudeur face à ton mec."

Aomine soupire.

"T'es vraiment qu'un crétin Bakagami. Tu devrais l'appeler qu'il passe la nuit avec toi. Il devrait être le premier à être auprès de toi quand c'est trop dur, pour t'écouter et t'aider à porter ce fardeau."

"J't'emmerde Aho!"

"Daiki."

Kagami lève les yeux, sur le basketteur. Il n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme avec un regard si sérieux.

"Je te raccompagne. Faut vraiment que tu te reposes."

Aomine devine les réticences du tigre.

"Je passe la nuit chez toi. Le canapé doit être confortable non ?"

Kagami se laisse faire. Ils quittent le bar en silence pour rejoindre son appartement. Le tigre a très clairement trop bu et se sent mal. Aomine le laisse vider ses tripes aux toilettes puis lui sert un verre d'eau et lui tend de quoi se rafraîchir. Kagami le remercie avant d'aller s'écrouler tout habillé dans son lit. Aomine récupère une couverture et s'installe dans le canapé. Ils n'ont plus prononcé un mot. Le basketteur met un certain temps à s'endormir, cogitant, décidé à faire comprendre à Kagami qu'ils avaient assez joué, il en avait marre du flirt, il le voulait à lui.

Il se réveille douloureusement, une gueule de bois carabinée. Il a dormi tout habillé. Il se dirige droit vers la salle de bain, se sert un cachet pour sa tête douloureuse et se glisse sous la douche. La journée de la veille et la soirée se rappellent à lui doucement. Il réalise qu'Aomine a déjà dû partir, si seulement il avait tenu parole et qu'il avait vraiment dormi dans son canapé. Il ressort de la douche, enfile un caleçon rapidement et se dirige vers le salon. Aomine est là, profondément endormi dans son canapé comme il l'a promis. La couverture avait glissé et ne couvre plus qu'une jambe laissant voir des fesses fermes moulées dans un boxer, un dos musclé et fin. Le visage détendu dans son sommeil. Il est beau. Il n'avait pas osé croire que le jeune homme passerait vraiment la nuit là. Il récupère son téléphone et rejoint sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il enfile un jean et un t-shirt propre et après avoir jeté un oeil à l'heure. Il appelle Hiro.

"Moshi moshi mon Taiga ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?"

"Journée difficile hier."

"Oh. Je suis navré. Moi aussi j'ai passé une journée horrible, il y a eu cette dame qui…"

Taiga le laisse parler sans l'interrompre, écoutant gentiment. _Daiki._ Il ferme les yeux, repensant au garçon allongé dans son canapé. Il s'assit par terre contre son lit. Il s'imagine poser ses mains sur son corps. _Daiki._ Il se décide finalement.

"Hiro !"

"Sasuke ! Je te l'ai dit pleins de fois."

"Hiro… Je suis désolé."

Pour la première fois, Hiro laisse un silence religieux s'installer. Kagami entend à sa respiration qu'il a compris.

"Je veux qu'on se sépare."

Toujours le silence, puis doucement des sanglots, Hiro gémit.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi."

"Laisse moi du temps ! Tu tomberas amoureux de moi !"

"C'est perdu d'avance Hiro. J'aime un autre homme."

"Aomine… Mais il est… il est… c'est un rustre… vous vous engueulez tout le temps ! Il est violent, vulgaire, imbu de lui-même… Une personne aussi gentille ne peut pas être avec un mec aussi… aussi… méchant."

Kagami tourne la tête pour voir Aomine qui le regarde depuis l'encadrure de la porte de sa chambre.

"Non. Tu ne le connais pas. Je l'aime depuis le lycée. J'ai voulu l'oublier. Mais depuis un an, il fait tout ce qu'il peut chaque jour pour que je tombe amoureux de lui, sans savoir qu'il n'a rien besoin de faire… mais chaque jour, je sais que j'ai raison de l'aimer."

"Il est là ?! Il est avec toi ?! Vous avez couché ensemble ?! Tu m'as trompé ?!"

"Non. Au revoir Hiro."

"Taiga ! S'il te plaît !"

"Désolé…"

Il raccroche et sourit au basketteur.

"Bien dormi ?"

Aomine lui rend son sourire.

"Mieux que toi j'en suis sûr."

"Tu peux prendre la douche. Je vais te prêter des fringues et préparer le petit déjeuner. Café ? Thé ?"

"Café."

Aomine s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Kagami lui sort des affaires qu'il pose sur le lit et rejoint la cuisine. Il met un peu de musique et prépare à manger, le sourire aux lèvres, Aomine dans la salle de bain, Aomine partageant un repas en tête à tête, juste eux deux. Non. _Daiki. Daiki partageant sa vie, son quotidien. Daiki dans les bras duquel il pourrait se réfugier quand les journées sont plus difficiles._ Le basketteur se glisse dans son dos et ouvre le placard au dessus de sa tête, se collant plus que nécessaire à lui.

"Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?"

"Je pensais à quelqu'un."

Aomine pose une main sur sa hanche.

"Ah ?! Et tu pensais à qui ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là, exactement ?"

"Ah… j'ai surpris une conversation… Paraît que tu es célibataire maintenant… Alors…"

Aomine se penche pour embrasser son cou, sa main sur sa hanche migre jusqu'à son ventre aux muscles parfaitement dessinés. Kagami glisse sa main sur la nuque du garçon et dégage son cou pour lui laisser un meilleur accès. Il souffle.

"Daiki…"

Aomine grogne de plaisir.

"Ça sonne bien dans ta bouche…"

"Daiki arrête. Faut que je mange un truc… Je te rappelle que j'ai une sacrée gueule de bois."

Aomine soupire de frustration et se détache de lui.

"Ok… Ok…"

Il s'éloigne pour s'asseoir sur un coussin devant la table à manger. Il regarde Kagami dans la cuisine à s'affairer, il sourit. Lui aussi il pense à quelqu'un.

"Taiga ! Dis le encore."

"Dire quoi ?"

Kagami se retourne interrogateur. Devant le regard du basketteur il sourit.

"Daiki…"

Aomine sourit.

"Moi aussi je t'aime Taiga."

Le tigre prend un blush devant cet aveux aussi simple, aussi franc. Aomine l'avait dit avec une telle nonchalance et il le sait avec sincérité. Le basketteur ricane.

"Hey ! ça te fait rougir ?! ça te gêne que je te dise que je t'aime ? Je t'aime Taiga ! Dis le moi aussi."

"Aho ! Arrête ! Crétin ! ça se dit pas comme ça."

"Pourquoi ?! C'était bien de moi dont tu parlais à Hiro tout à l'heure… A lui tu lui as dis sans hésiter et sans rougir que tu m'aimais. Dis le moi maintenant."

"Mais arrête ça se demande pas comme ça."

Kagami gêné, rouge et bougon pose un plateau avec le repas sur la table. Il s'installe en face du basketteur qui change de place pour se mettre à côté de lui. Aomine se penche sur le pompier et l'embrasse avec douceur. Contre ses lèvres il murmure.

"Taiga, dis le moi."

Kagami regarde le basketteur. Il lui sourit tendrement.

"Je t'aime Daiki."

Aomine sourit de satisfaction et pose sa tête dans son cou.

"C'est bon. C'est la première fois que j'y crois quand on me dit ça."

La main de Kagami vient se glisser sur sa nuque pour le cajoler gentiment.


	7. Chapter 7 - Epilogue

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 07/11/2017

 **Genre:** Romance - Yaoi

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Merci de m'avoir suivie jusque là ! C'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis ! Je prends toutes critiques constructives et suggestions pour m'améliorer ! Merci :)

Bonne lecture !

 **Remerciements:** Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lues. Un grand merci à toutes celles qui ont ajoutées mon histoire en favoris/suivis. Et un immense merci à toutes celles qui ont laissées un petit mot... ça fait vraiment plaisir !

* * *

 **7\. Epilogue**

Kagami enfile sa tenue. Il a passé la nuit avec Aomine et comme à chaque fois il en ressort épuisé. A croire que son amant veut rattraper cette année perdue… ouais non pas juste l'année, les années perdues depuis leur première rencontre.

"Kagami ! Kaito est malade. Tu le remplaces pour la permanence sur le festival. Tu seras avec Tuga. Tu prends le volant."

"Ok."

"Vous partez dans 1h."

Kagami sort son téléphone pour prévenir Aomine du changement de programme pour sa journée. Il finira bien plus tard que prévu. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre. Le basketteur est déçu mais ils iront au cinéma une autre fois. Kagami garde son téléphone à la main, hésitant.

 _[_ _ **De : Taiga - 12:07**_

 _Je finis tard mais je peux passer quand même chez toi ?_

 _ **De : Daiki - 12:09**_

 _Non mais tu comptes pas me demander l'autorisation pour venir à chaque fois ?! Tu viens quand tu veux. Match demain alors je serais sûrement couché quand tu rentreras mais c'est pas un problème. Je t'aime. ]_

Kagami sourit. Ce crétin fini était vraiment surprenant. Il était à la fois étonné de sa désinvolture concernant leur relation, comme si pour lui c'était une telle évidence qu'il ne s'encombrait pas de convenance, faisant les choses comme il le sentait. Alors qu'il avait imaginé devoir lutter pour réussir à le voir, à passer du temps avec lui. Mais, c'était Aomine avec lui c'était quitte ou double. Finalement, c'était lui qui l'avait cherché, qui l'avait dragué. Ils se disaient qu'ils avaient perdu des années puisqu'ils s'aimaient depuis le lycée sans se l'avouer. Mais Aomine à cet époque n'acceptait même plus son homosexualité, les choses n'auraient pas été aussi simples, aussi faciles qu'aujourd'hui.

"Kagami ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?"

"Je pensais à quelqu'un."

"Ah! Ta copine je paris ! T'as l'air heureux depuis que tu es avec elle."

Kagami regarde son collègue surpris.

"Comment tu sais que j'ai quelqu'un ?"

"Tu es moins abattu quand le boulot est difficile. Elle te soutient et te réconforte efficacement. C'est bien."

Kagami se relève pour ranger ses affaires dans son casier.

"Il."

"Ah… pardon… Ano… Je savais pas."

"Tu pouvais pas savoir. C'est pas grave. Mais par respect pour lui… Je préfère être honnête. C'est pas comme si j'assumais pas."

"Si tu assumes… pourquoi tu le dis pas ? Je me sens con, je pensais que tu étais un gars à meuf… tu as pas du tout l'air… gay."

Kagami ne se vexe pas de la réponse très maladroite de son collègue.

"Je le dis pas ? Je viens de te le dire, non ? Toi tu m'as jamais dit que tu étais hétéro. Pourquoi présupposé qu'une personne est hétéro ?"

"Ouais. T'as pas tort."

"Et non j'ai pas l'air d'être gay… Parce que c'est pas écrit sur mon front… Et qu'il faut arrêter avec tous ces clichés."

"Il est comment ton mec ?"

"Comment ça comment ?"

"Ben… il fait pas cliché ?"

Kagami éclate de rire.

"Absolument pas. Tout à fait le genre de gars que tu prendrais pour un hétéro."

Kagami n'aime pas les journées de manifestation souvent c'était une longue attente à ne rien faire. Et ce fut le cas aujourd'hui. La manifestation dura plus longtemps que prévu et il est plus de minuit quand enfin il peut rentrer.

Il hésite vu l'heure, mais maintenant qu'il avait dit à Aomine qu'il venait, il savait que son amant lui ferait la gueule s'il n'était pas là le lendemain matin. Aomine est comme ça. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait un amant aussi doux et câlin. Il recherchait toujours son contact. Kagami avait été surpris, mais il appréciait. Aomine lui prouvait chaque jour son amour sincère.

Il entre dans l'appartement silencieux de la panthère. Il pose ses affaires dans l'entrée et referme à clé derrière lui. Il avait pris ses habitudes. Finalement, chez l'un ou chez l'autre, ils passaient la plupart de leurs nuits ensembles déjà. Il s'arrête dans la cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose. Il a faim, mais constate que le frigo est vide. Aomine s'il a un défaut c'est de ne pas savoir cuisiner et de ne pas vouloir faire beaucoup d'effort dans ce domaine. C'est Kagami qui cuisine. Cela dit, ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment le tigre. Sauf que comme Aomine ne cuisinait pas, il ne faisait pas non plus les courses. Et visiblement, il n'était pas venu depuis trop longtemps, les dernières courses qu'il avait faites pour remplir le frigo d'Aomine dataient. Il trouve finalement un peu de jambon et de pain de mie qui feront à peu près le deal. Il pose le tout sur le plan de travail, une faible lumière pour l'éclairer. Il n'est même pas surpris de sentir les bras du basketteur se glisser autour de sa taille, et ses lèvres se poser dans son cou. Il sourit de bonheur. Aomine bougonne.

"Tu rentres vachement tard."

"Tu devrais dormir."

"J'dormais."

"Désolé je voulais pas te réveiller."

"Non. je voulais te voir. Je pars tôt demain. Comment s'est passé ta journée ?"

"Ennuyeuse… Il ne s'est absolument rien passé. Même pas un petit malaise vagal."

Aomine pose sa tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux. Kagami profite de cette douce étreinte. Il se prépare deux sandwichs et s'installe sur l'un des tabourets de bar. Aomine le suit et s'assied sur un autre tabouret pour se mettre à côté de lui et reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Qu'il est bien là.

"Taiga… On emménage ensemble ?"

Kagami s'arrête dans son geste alors qu'il portait son sandwich à sa bouche.

"Attends… t'es sérieux ou tu dors là ?"

"Je dors… mais je suis sérieux. Avec tes horaires… c'est parfois dur de se voir. Et… j'ai envie de savoir que quoiqu'il arrive à un moment de ma journée je te croiserai. Même si c'est quand on dort… Je veux vivre avec toi Taiga."

"C'est pour la bouffe avoue."

Aomine rigole, avant de déposer un baiser dans le cou de son amant.

"Ça et les câlins tous les jours !"

"Euh… Tu parles de sexe là ?"

"Pourquoi pas ? Tu as peur de pas tenir le choc ?"

"Baka !"

"Alors ?"

"Quoi ?!"

Devant le regard de son amant Kagami lève les yeux au ciel.

"Tu veux une réponse maintenant ?! Dai ! Il est une heure du mat ! Tu crois pas qu'on pourrait prendre le temps d'y réfléchir ?"

"J'ai pas besoin d'y réfléchir. C'est pas grave."

Aomine se lève.

"Faut que j'dorme… Tarde pas trop."

Kagami a vu la déception dans le regard du basketteur.

"Dai…"

Aomine ne se retourne pas pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Kagami mange son sandwich dans le silence, réfléchissant à la proposition de son petit ami. Bien sûr que spontanément il voulait répondre 'oui'. Bien sûr qu'il voulait pouvoir passer le peu de temps qu'il avait certains jours avec lui. Bien sûr qu'il voulait rentrer en plein milieu de la nuit avoir un frigo plein et grignoter un truc avec Aomine qui lui tiendrait une conversation endormie. Bien sûr qu'il voulait tout de lui. Mais alors pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait ? Il avait été tellement surpris, ne croyant pas qu'Aomine puisse un jour lui faire une telle proposition. Il ne s'était pas encore habitué au côté 'amoureux' du basketteur. Mais il était toujours aussi spontané, quand il voulait quelque chose il le prenait. En se couchant, Kagami hésite à réveiller son amant pour lui dire que c'était tout réfléchi. Mais il décide finalement de le laisser dormir.

Quand Kagami ouvre les yeux ce matin, il est seul dans le lit et seul dans l'appartement. Aomine le réveille habituellement avant de partir pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée, mais ce matin il ne l'a pas fait. Il se rappelle de la conversation qu'ils ont eu la veille. Aomine fait la tête. Kagami soupire. Il était vraiment trop con parfois. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait blessé en hésitant. Il se lève, emprunte un caleçon à la panthère et part se doucher. Dans la cuisine, il se souvient en soupirant qu'il n'y a plus rien à manger. Il s'arrêtera au Starbucks en partant. Il fait demi tour et tombe sur un mot posé sur le plan de travail.

"Tu m'emmerdes Taiga ! Si tu veux pas vivre avec moi tant pis. Mais prends au moins le double des clés de mon appart. A ce soir. Je t'aime."

Kagami sourit. Aomine fait clairement la gueule. Mais il l'aime trop pour renoncer à ses câlins. Il serre la clé dans sa main et il laisse échapper un rire. OK. C'est donc ça être sur un petit nuage. Il s'habille rapidement rentre chez lui après une escale dans un restaurant rapide pour prendre un copieux petit déjeuner. Il monte dans son appartement, enfin qui est celui de son père toujours le même depuis le lycée. Il ne travaille pas avant le soir. Il sort donc deux valises du placard et y range tous ses vêtements. Il prend son ordinateur, lecteur MP3 et quelques autres choses dont il ne veut pas se séparer et ses affaires de toilette. Après avoir fait un peu de ménage, il vide le frigo puis appelle un taxi pour tout transporter chez Aomine.

Il utilise sa clé, avec un sourire de bienheureux sur le visage, pour entrer dans l'appartement de la panthère. Il remplit le frigo, puis s'installe. Il se fait de la place dans la penderie pour mettre ses affaires, ainsi que dans la salle de bain et range ses valises avec celles d'Aomine. Il pose son ordinateur à côté du sien et trouve une petite place pour ses quelques autres affaires. Tout ce qu'il avait laissé chez son père, pouvait y rester. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Il a faim et se prépare à manger. Il en laisse une part généreuse pour qu'Aomine se serve en rentrant. Il passe le reste de l'après-midi sur son ordinateur dans le canapé, qu'il laisse en plan sur la table basse en partant travailler.

Aomine pousse la porte de son appartement en soupirant. Il n'a pas eu un message de son amant de la journée et commence à en être sérieusement attristé. Est-ce qu'il lui en veut de lui avoir proposé de vivre ensemble ? Il avait pourtant l'impression que c'était déjà pratiquement le cas. Il ne savait même pas si le tigre comptait utiliser sa clé ou non aujourd'hui. Il laisse tomber son sac dans l'entrée avec une pensée encore pour Kagami, qui trouvait que ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour poser ses affaires. Il ne fait pas attention aux chaussures qui sont rangées à côté des siennes. Il se dirige aussitôt vers la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. Kagami a fait les courses et à manger. Bon alors il ne doit pas lui en vouloir. Il sourit. Et c'est trop bon comme d'habitude. Il met rapidement la vaisselle dans la machine. Il écrit un texto à son amant pour le remercier du repas en se dirigeant vers le salon quand un détail l'alarme. Il remarque l'ordinateur laissé là. Il se fige, le coeur battant. WHAT ? Il retourne dans l'entrée. Les baskets de Kagami sont bien là. Il se dirige vers la chambre et ouvre la penderie en grand. Il rit en voyant les vêtements de Kagami à côté des siens. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux. Ça lui fait réellement plaisir. Il reste un moment à contempler un truc aussi banal qu'une penderie, le coeur débordant de bonheur et d'amour. C'était vraiment la meilleure réponse que Kagami pouvait lui faire. Il finit par refermer le placard et explore son appartement. La table de chevet où le tigre a posé quelques affaires et dans le tiroir il a ramené son lubrifiant et ses préservatifs. Le salon où Kagami s'est ménagé un espace sur le bureau pour ses papiers importants, sur le haut de la pile son planning. Aomine en profite pour constater qu'il finissait à 2h du matin, mais que le lendemain il était entièrement libre. Ils allaient donc pouvoir pour une fois passer la journée ensemble et fêter cet emménagement.

Il est plus de 3h du matin quand Kagami tourne sa clé dans la serrure. Il est cassé, vidé sa permanence avait été prolongé suite à un accident sur l'autoroute, pas de blessés grave mais beaucoup de travail pour les pompiers. Il laisse ses chaussures dans l'entrée et accroche sa veste au porte-manteau. Il allume la lumière dans la pièce principale et se dirige vers la cuisine le pas traînant pour grignoter un morceau.

Aomine ouvre les yeux ébloui par la lumière. Il se redresse du canapé où il s'est assoupi pour rejoindre le tigre dans la cuisine. Il l'enlace sans attendre.

"Tu es en retard…"

"Hm… Un accident sur l'autoroute. Toutes les équipes étaient mobilisées."

Le rouge se retourne dans les bras de son amant pour venir l'embrasser avec fougue.

"Tu dormais pas ?"

"Je t'attendais… C'est notre première nuit de vie commune."

Kagami sourit.

"Ouais. Désolé pour la nuit dernière… J'étais juste… surpris…"

Aomine le baîllonne de ses lèvres.

"T'excuse pas… Ta réponse est juste parfaite."

"Je me disais qu'elle te plaîrait."

"Tu veux qu'on finisse de déménager tes affaires demain ?"

"Non. J'ai rien d'autre. Au final c'est l'appartement de mon père, donc ses meubles. Je m'occuperai de faire mon changement d'adresse demain."

"J'ai hâte de mettre ton nom sur la boîte aux lettres."


End file.
